never surrender
by DarkShadow96
Summary: "Mi miedo acrecentaba, mi pecho dolía, y mis ojos ya no aguantaban el estar abiertos esperándolo. De repente, toda el agua se agitaba con ferocidad haciendo que mi cuerpo inerte también lo haga. entre abro los ojos pero estoy tan cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir, que lo único que puedo ver antes de entrar a la inconsciencia, son unos preocupados ojos esmeralda."
**¡Tara! Volví yo, y con otra nueva historia. Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba reviviendo unos de mis momentos favoritos en los capítulos de Sonic X los que son el episodio 9 y 52. Sé que hay muchos fic ya hechos del episodio 52 de Sonic X unos de los más favoritos de los fans Sonamys al igual que del 9. Pero esta vez yo quise hacer un pequeño** **One-Shot** **del episodio 9 desde el punto de vista de Amy.**

 **Pero igual sin mas bla bla bla… ¡QUE COMIENCE!**

 **never surrender**

Todo mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado como ligero a la vez.

Siento como si callera en cámara lenta al vacio, muy, muy lento. Tanto, que es agonizante, asfixiante. Y vagamente me pregunto, ¿si alguna vez llegare a tocar el fondo de este vacío?...

Mis manos y pies se agitan con movimientos salvajes y torpes en un intento de salvar mi vida. Pero es inútil, con cada movimiento que hago es un empujón mas al final del vacío… si es que hay uno.

Al fin. Mis brazos y pies cansados, se rinde ante el asfixiante mar que me rodea. Pero aun uno de mis brazos sigue extendido, sujetando con las fuerzas que me quedan el brazalete de conchas rotas. Gracias a Eggman. Después de haberlo hecho pagar por destruir el brazalete que tantos esfuerzos me costo, termino aquí. Bajo el mar, hundiéndome cada vez mas. Miro con ojos angustiados la superficie del mar, quiero nadar hasta allá, pero me siento tan pesada, tan cansada… y con la facilidad que tengo de hundirme, lo descarto.

Me siento tan triste. ¿El no vendrá por mí?, ¿no me salvara esta vez?, Hasta aquí llego mi vida?... bueno… al menos me divertí. Lloro. Pero no importa que lo haga, mis lágrimas fácilmente se confunden con el agua, haciendo más. Pienso tristemente: me hubiera encantado verlo con el brazalete.

Mis pulmones ahogados protestas por oxigeno que lamentablemente no les puedo dar. En mis oídos puedo escuchar el débil latido de mi corazón agonizando, junto con un zumbido estridente.

Mi miedo acrecentaba, mi pecho dolía, y mis ojos ya no aguantaban el estar abiertos esperándolo. Mire una vez más el incandescente brillo del sol, mientras mi vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa. De repente, toda el agua se agitaba con ferocidad haciendo que mi cuerpo inerte también lo haga. Intento entre abrir los ojos y cuando lo consigo puedo ver una sombra acercándose a mí. Más, más cerca; pero estoy tan cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir, que lo único que puedo ver antes de entrar a la inconsciencia, son unos preocupados ojos esmeralda.

" _Sonic…"_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _El sol brilla fuertemente y el calor me abraza. Los pájaros volaban libres por el hermoso cielo azul y el viento soplaba con fuerzas, volando mi ropa y caballo… y respiro…que agradable._

 _Sonrió. Me rio y corro. Corro tras él. Tras mi héroe._

 _El sonríe. Se ríe y corre. Corre tan rápido como siempre. Y a cada paso que daba corre más rápido. Mas, mas, mas rápido. Me altero._

 _Estiro mi mano y grito su nombre, pero no me oye. Grito más fuerte, pero nada. Me entra el miedo. Se está alejando de mi ¡no te vayas! Pienso angustiada._

 _\- ¡Sonic! ¡Espérame!- Vuelvo a gritar alargando las palabras. De pronto, el se detienen y yo también lo hago. ¿Qué paso? ¿Funciono? O ¿Tal vez lo moleste? ¡NO! No te moleste…_

 _Voltea la cabeza. Me mira, sonríe. ¡Sí! ¡Sonríe! No está enojado._

 _Quiero decirle algo pero veo que el también va a hablar. No respiro. Veo como sus labios se entreabren y…_

 _\- Amy despierta._

Abro los ojos como plato muy rápido y los vuelvo a cerrar por la intensa luz. Parpadeo varias veces y luego los vuelvo a abrir.

Me siento, y en eso noto que mi cuerpo me duele un poco. Miro a mí alrededor y al lado mío esta Cream sentada mirándome feliz. ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? De pronto, como si un rayo me impactara lo recuerdo todo. La playa. El brazalete. Eggman. La lucha. El mar. Y yo… hundiéndome. Y la sombra… no sé quién era.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto a Cream. Quiero saber quien fue el que me rescato.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Le miento moviendo mi cabeza de dado a lado.- Estamos en la casa de playa de Chris. Te trajeron después de que te sacaron del agua- Explico Cream.

-¿Quién me trajo?- Pregunto impaciente. Mis ojos se agrandan más y la ansiedad crece en mí…

\- Chris y Tails te rescataron con el tornado X.

Así que no fue él; Sonic no me rescato. Claro, él le tiene miedo al agua. Que tonta fui al pensar que el me rescato. Después de todo no lo vi. La sombra pudo haber sido o Chris o Tails. Siento como la emoción me abandona y la tristeza me abraza.

-¿Y Sonic?... ¿el está bien? ¿Dónde está?

\- El está bien, pero se fue a la casa de Chris.

Bueno… al menos me quedo con el consuelo de que está bien. Como reflejo bajo mi cabeza y miro mi mano enguantada. El brazalete que había hecho para Sonic ya no está. Al parecer mi brazalete no era de buena suerte. Sin poderlo evitar lloro.

\- Lo perdí… perdí el brazalete.- Digo entre lagrimas- Lo hice para él y lo perdí.

\- No llores Amy- Le oigo decir a Cream que me acompaña en mi dolor.

¡¿Pero como no llorar?! El brazalete no le dio suerte, Eggman lo destruye y ahora lo perdí. Ciento que es como si el destino no quisiera que estuviéramos juntos… siempre que trato de hacer algo por él, tiene que pasar algo que lo arruina… pero aun así, no me importa. No me importa porque yo se que lo nuestro es estar juntos, y sin importar las contradicciones y los problemas… no me rendiré.

Hoy Sonic lucho con valor, como siempre y nos salvo a todos y lo hizo sin un amuleto de buena suerte. Sonrió y levanto la cabeza dejando que mis lágrimas resbalen por mis mejillas.

\- Hice ese brazalete como un amuleto de la buena suerte para protegerlo- Confieso a Cream entre sollozos-, Pero supongo que Sonic siempre tiene buena suerte.

\- Si. Yo creo que el señor Sonic tiene mucha suerte- Dice igual mi amiga Cream.

Yo asiento y sonrió.

Miro el cielo que se está pintando de tonos naranja y violeta dando la vista de un hermoso atardecer. La brisa sopla, yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. No me importa si el destino no quiere que Sonic y yo estemos juntos yo seguiré luchando contra viento y marea para que estemos juntos. Porque donde sea que el este yo lo seguiré. Jamás me rendiré mi amado.

* * *

 **¡Ya listo! Espero de corazón que les haya gustado. La verdad es que no estoy muy convencida del final pero es lo único que pude sacar con la poca inspiración que me quedaba.**

 **Bueno de una vez si tienen dudas aclaro lo del final de este fic con relación al capítulo 9 de Sonic X. Desde mi punto de vista, Amy en el final del episodio 9 lloraba porque había perdido algo que había hecho con tanto amor para Sonic pero después se da cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara ella jamás se iría a rendir aunque el destino de ella y Sonic no estuvieran juntos.**

 **Quise relatar un amor que a pesar de los problemas siempre seguirá manteniéndose fuerte. Para mí eso fue lo que sintió Amy. Aunque perdiera su amuleto ella igual no se rindió y siguió confiando en su amor por Sonic.**

 **Bueno eso es todo. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y si es así déjenme sus Reviwes por fis.**

 **Aclaración: para lo que siguen mi historia "aprendiendo a amar"** **no está olvidada** **. Solo que tengo problemas para escribir el próximo capítulo pero den por seguros que no la voy a olvidar.**

 **Bueno eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
